Changing Suits
by RavenRamsey
Summary: switched the sexes of all the characters. REARRANGEMENT! CHAPTER 6 IS THE NEW CHAPTER!
1. intro

Scout Summers watched everyone stumbling around the room, trying to get themselves straight for the first day of school. She seemed to be the only one in the room right now who hadn't slept too late and was ready to go.  
  
Kevin Pryde was combing his short brown hair with an apple in his mouth with a red face from hurrying. Looking for all the world like the most fashion conscious roasted pig. Only this was about the thinnest pig you've ever seen. He was about 5'10" with smooth skin, brown hair and brown eyes. Like always he looked like he had spent about an hour in the bathroom getting ready.  
  
Which he had.  
  
For a kid from Chicago he sure cared a lot about the way he looked.  
  
All the training over the summer had put a few muscles on him but he was still thinner then he should be.  
  
"Like I should talk," Scout thought to herself. She was just about the thinnest in the house making her also just about the flattest.  
  
The only thing that kept people from thinking she was a boy from the back was her shoulder length reddish-brown hair. It used to be all the way down her back but Shortly after becoming leader of the X-men she had cut about a foot of hair off so it didn't get in the way.  
  
Sometimes she wondered if that was sensible or psychotic.  
  
"Hurry up, liebe, or we'll be late!" Scout looked around just in time to see Kat Wagner slap Kev on the ass. He let out a surprised yelp and bit a huge chunk of apple off and began choking on it.  
  
"Mein Gott!" Kat yelled before wrapping blue furred arms around Kevin's middle and hiemliching the apple out.  
  
After a few moments of coughing a very red Kev glared at Kat.  
  
"For future reference, I LIKE living! So how about we not do that anymore, okay?!?" he said before phasing right through a wall and away.  
  
Kat looked for a moment like she was going to cry before plastering a smile on her face and heading around to bug others. Kat's mutation made her stand out the most with her blue fur, three fingered hands, two toed feet and tail, her blue hair was maybe foot and a half long. She never let it show that her appearance bothered her though. In fact she never let show that anything bothered the German girl. It was very common knowledge that she had a crush on Kevin and flirted with him shamelessly, even sexually at times. She made it seem as if she only did it for the shock value but Scout had been watching for long enough to see that underneath the joker Kat really wanted to be accepted, especially from Kevin who hadn't quite gotten over her looks. Scout wondered how long Kat would hold up against that.  
  
Kat was now over by Rogue. The goth was sipping on a mug of black coffee and trying to act like Kat wasn't amusing him. Rogue, whose real name h hadn't said yet, was dressed all in black, a leather jacket even though it was warm outside with matching gloves, black jeans and boots. Rogue's mutation caused him to suck the energy and memory out of anyone by touching them. If it was a mutant, she also took their powers for a time. He couldn't control this power though so he pushed everyone away, acting like he didn't want or need acceptance. His attitude was pretty much the polar opposite of Kats but they got along well.  
  
The sound of wheels on polished wood came down the hall as Eve came speeding into the room on her skateboard, tipped it back to screech to a stop and yanked the fridge open. Her board had left marks on the floor. Again. The teachers would not be happy. None of them thought they would ever regret the day that she had decided to give up her rollerblades.  
  
Eve yanked out a gallon of milk and chugged the whole thing back, letting out a huge belch before putting the empty container back into the fridge and spinning around on board, heading out the door with a "see ya at school!"  
  
Eve could hurl bone spikes from her body and, Scout thought, could probably fashion it into armor if she actually tried. The thing is that she was such a slacker. She was constantly late for everything.  
  
She had just left before everybody but she knew she would be late, boarding with some of her friends.  
  
In times of doubt, that he felt guilty about after, Scout thought Eve would never still be here if Storm wasn't her uncle.  
  
Eve was about 5'6" with short white hair around a dark face. She always wore really loose clothing, making it easier to board no doubt. But it also worked to keep people from seeing her breasts, which she seemed self- conscious about. Eve had this tendency to for go anything that made her seem like a girl. The clothes, board and belching all told that along with some other pet traits of hers.  
  
Scout sometimes wondered if it had to do with Petra..  
  
All of Scout's musings stopped though when John Grey walked into the room.  
  
Scout had to admit that if she had a bigger crush on this guy, John would be so much dust right now from how hard the crushing was.  
  
John was an even 6 feet tall with dark red hair and green eyes around creamy skin. He was muscular without being obvious about it. It was mostly the way he carried himself that took Scout to her happy place. As if he was immune to all the worlds hurts and could see through you. Maybe that look just came with the whole telepathy package but it was so sexy.  
  
Scout shook herself awake from these thoughts as John came over to her.  
  
"Hey," he said. "Ready for the first day?"  
  
"Yeah," she replied, never sure what to say that didn't make her sound like a dork. "How are you getting to school?"  
  
"Donna's picking me up," John said before looking at his watch. "Should be here soon. Catch you later!" john gave her a dazzling smile before heading out, using his TK to snag an orange on the way out.  
  
Scout watched her leave before letting out the breath she had been holding. She looked up to see Kat and Rogue watching her with smirks on their faces.  
  
"What?"  
  
They just looked right back at her.  
  
"Oh shut up!" she said to the non-response, getting up. "Do you guys want a ride to school or not?" 


	2. at school

Scout Summers was changing books at her locker when she heard some talking near her. She turned her ruby quartz lenses. She found herself looking at the back of Donna Matthews's head. She was flanked by a couple of her cheerleading cronies and they were tearing someone down. Again.  
  
"God, I can't believe they even let her in here?" a crony said, disgust in her voice.  
  
"I know! Doesn't she ever take a bath? And that hair!" Donna said.  
  
"Yeah, you could get enough grease out of her head to keep a McDonalds in oil all day!" Crony two said and they all laughed no matter how dumb the joke was. Scout had a very good idea who they were talking about.  
  
"Watch this," Donna said before sticking her foot out. Scout heard somebody trying to keep their balance before one of the cronies knocked them from behind. Tanya Tolanski spilled onto the floor in front of about a dozen students who all started laughing.  
  
There's a Tanya Tolanski in every school across the world, Scout thought. That kid who everyone picks on because they feel a certain right. Tanya was about 5.4" but she slouched. Scout thought if she stood straight she might be a good 5'9". She did indeed look like she hadn't been acquainted with bath water for awhile, but Scout knew that the dingy hue of her skin was only because of her mutation.  
  
Probably the unfortunate smells as well. That slightly damp smell that got her so much teasing. Her old ripped jeans and green shirt didn't help.  
  
Tanya kept her head down while she struggled to collect her books only to have Donna kick her onto her side. Scout was about the step in when a familiar voice shouted, "leave her the fuck alone, cunt!"  
  
Everyone looked up to see Laurel Alvers come stomping down the hall, very pissed off. She was heading down the hall towards them, black hair tied back, and in her tee, leather jacket, jeans and boots.  
  
It may have been Summers imagination but she could have sworn she felt the ground shake just a little with each step.  
  
The unofficial leader of the sisterhood of evil mutants helped Tanya up. Not even Donna dared kick them.  
  
"Thanks yo," Tanya said quietly.  
  
Laurel turned to Donna who only smirked back, hands on hips as if daring her to do something. Laurel looked like she was about to fulfil the request when the bell rang.  
  
Laurel had to be settle with saying, "don't you fucking touch her again."  
  
"Awww," Donna said in a sweet voice. "Afraid I'm going to hurt your little dyke girlfriend?" the three then turned and laughed back to class.  
  
Laurel watched them walk away, looking like she wanted nothing more then to tossing them all around the hall when she saw Scout watching.  
  
"What the fuck are you looking at?" she asked, eyes brown eyes blazing.  
  
"Nothing," Scout said, closing her locker and heading to class.  
  
Petra Maximoff had decided to skip class that period, and possibly the next, she hadn't made up her mind yet. Right now she was in the girls washroom, redoing her make up for the tenth time that day. Hey, being beautiful took work. Although it really only took her two seconds to redo everything. She paused to look at herself in the  
  
mirror and blew herself a kiss. Her silver hair was perfectly brushed. A thousand strokes this morning had seen to that. Soft pink lipstick all applied, slight bluish mascara in place. God, she was too sexy! She was thinking of zipping over to the mall and teasing older men when the door banged open and Lana stomped in.  
  
"Well if it isn't my favorite walking cloud of PMS!" Petra chuckled. "Decide to skip class or is the bathroom just somewhere you thought destiny had called you?"  
  
"Oh fuck off!" Laurel huffed and perched on the counter, reaching into her jacket for a cigarette. "Caught that bitch Donna, messing with Tanya again."  
  
Petra snapped her head towards Lana who had lighted her cig and said, "that just wont do! Nope! Something has to be done!"  
  
John Grey looked from the math assignment he was currently doing. For some reason a great shudder had just gone through his entire body..  
  
At the end of the school day, Donna Matthews was watching and waiting by her car for John Grey to come out of classes. Groups of students were coming out while she thought of John. Donna really liked him. He was just about the most popular guy in school. His popularity only enhanced her own. Together they were the perfect couple.  
  
A sudden breeze flipped her hair into her face and she flipped it back. She was wondering what was taking so long and why everyone was staring at her.ands why did she feel so...naked?!?!  
  
Donna had just looked down at herself to see that all her clothing had just vanished. Every stitch. Leaving her "naked as a jaybird" as her mom liked to say. People started to gasp and laugh as Donna stared dumbly around before it clicked in to scream and, hop into her car and race home. Too bad she got pulled over on the way home and was detained for indecent exposure.  
  
Back at school Laurel, Tanya and Frances, the last member of the sister, all laughed very hard while Petra did imitations of Donna in her own clothes.  
  
"Oh, look at me!" Petra exclaimed, whirling around in her new clothes. "Aren't I just the most nauseatingly beautiful person you ever saw! Always remember! Bulimia is your friend!"  
  
Her three friends were on the ground laughing, Frances causing a small crater when she landed, her shoulder blade length blond hair braided and bobbing. The rest of her huge form shaking.  
  
"Oh shit!" she said through the laughter. "Did you see how long it took her to clue in that that she was naked?"  
  
Tanya, laughing the hardest said, "oh yeah! I wish I had had a video camera, yo! That would have been my happy video for the rest of my life!"  
  
Laurel sat up, wiping her eyes, "yeah, didn't think you could actually pull that off, Petra."  
  
Petra, still bouncing around in her new clothes, said "its all about timing, wait until no ones looking and she blinks and then whoosh!" she added a punch of her slim arm. "Had to push myself hard on that one!"  
  
"Yeah," Tanya said, sobering a little, tears of laughter still standing in her eyes. "Thanks, Petty, that made my month, yo."  
  
"Think nothing of it mi amigo!" Petra exclaimed, clapping a hand on her shoulder. "Your one of the sisterhood! We look out for our own"  
  
"You know it!" Laurel said, tossing an arm around Tanya's shoulders. "Now let's get home. Wanna see if we have to steal dinner again. 


	3. Eve and Petra

Just for bocaj! First flame I've had in a long time! Thank you!  
  
Petra was racing around after the sisterhood's dinner of stolen food. It was amazing what Tanya could shop lift and what she could just run out with. The number of times she had done a dine and dash couldn't have been calculated.  
  
The alleys and streets were passing her by in a blur, her silver hair leaving a bright afterimage in the air. She was going just slow enough that you might see it if looking in the right direction.  
  
A familiar shape in the passing scenery caused her to screech to a halt. She really hated doing sudden stops; it wore out the heels of her shoes! Good thing she could always get more.  
  
She zipped back to see Eve Daniels skating down an alley, veering around trashcans and debris, kick flipping over a box and landing perfectly. When Petra saw Eve take off into another trick she sped down the alley and knocked out of mid air and onto her face. When Eve looked up it was to see Petra laughing against a brick wall.  
  
"No matter how many times I do that it's always funny," Petra said between laughs.  
  
Eve and Petra had known each other all there lives really, living on the same street and going to the same schools. Until a year ago they had been friends until Petra famed Eve for breaking into lockers. Eve had started to nurture a great hate for Petra even before all this happened though. She was always so perfect, the one all the boys liked, always got asked out.  
  
Always better then Eve. Always taking what Eve wanted.  
  
Eve had hoped that being a mutant might have even things out but she was learning that Petra was still better then her. Now she never wanted to be like Petra. Eve growled and raised her hand to shoot six bone spikes from her arm at Petra.  
  
To Petra it was like watching slow motion. The sluggish raising of the arm, the spikes slipping out of the skin and into the air. They were half way to her before she decided to move out of the way, speeding behind Eve and placing a foot on her back. Both watched the spikes become imbedded in the brick.  
  
"Oooh," Petra cooed. "Nice shot, nice form and I'm sure if that wall was alive it would be in the throws of agony right now!"  
  
"Get your foot off of me!" Eve yelled. More spikes came out of her back, ripping through her clothes. Petra jumped back against the opposite wall and examined her nails.  
  
"You really gotta watch that temper! All that stress will give you wrinkles!" Petra mocked.  
  
"You think I fucking care?" Eve yelled slashing an arm through the air, bones hurling at Petra who dodged behind Eve again, knocking her down.  
  
"You should care! I don't know how I was ever friends with a disaster like you!" Petra taunted, ducking a punch after Eve got up. "Could your clothes yell lesbian anymore?"  
  
"Shut up!" Eve screamed, really losing it. She tensed and shot spines from every part of her body into the alley. Petra actually had to do a little fancy dodging for this. She grabbed one of the spikes out of the air and twirled it like a baton as Eve ranted. "I'm not like you! Your nothing but an empty headed, ditzy little bitch!"  
  
Petra paused and regarded Eve's fuming face for a second before saying, "you know I finally get it."  
  
"Get what?"  
  
"Your afraid of being a girl!"  
  
Eve felt like she got hit with a rubber mallet. "What?!?"  
  
"That's it!" Petra said in revelation. "You think you cant hack it being feminine so you get these clothes, the board, and act all guyish cause you think you would be a terrible girl! Ohmigawd, why didn't I see this before?"  
  
Eve actually laughed. "You're cracked! You've been living with Blob too long, she's sucking the brains out of you.  
  
Petra ignored her as she went on. "Like you really didn't date much did you back home, of course I got lots of dates but then I was always gorgeous. Even back then you were kinda tomboyish. But you didn't go over board the way you do now. That only really started after..ohmifuckingawd! This isn't even over Jonathan is it? I barely even liked him!"  
  
Eve flinched. Jonathan was a boy back in middle school she liked and might have actually had chance with. Until he saw Petra and like all the boys liked her better.  
  
"Yeah, like I really cared about that," Eve sneered. "He was just some dumb guy I liked for like a week. I don't care how many guys you fucked."  
  
Petra gave a look of mock horror, mouth agape. "Such accusations! I'll have you know I'm a vestal virgin! If anything you're the slut, hanging out with all those skater boys. Just how does it feel to be in the middle of a gangbang?"  
  
Petra had to dodge twice as many spikes when Eve exploded this time, screaming, "I'm not like that! I'm not like you! You're the one who fucks around, taking all the guys, making them forget I exist." She had said it before she could stop it. Her rage died down with the words.  
  
Petra just smirked for a second before saying, "your telling me that your jealousy of me screwed you up this much? I knew you envied me but I didn't think you would go so far as to totally dyke yourself to not be me. Too freaky!"  
  
Eve's shoulders heaved with emotion. "No, it's not like that."  
  
Petra stepped closer. "Then what is it? You think you can't cut it as a girl so you just threw out everything. That's the way you always handled things you weren't good at. That's pretty pathetic. But then again, you never could be as perfect as me, could you?" she added with a sweet smile, flip of the hair and zipped off.  
  
Eve was left alone in the ally, lost in her head. 


	4. Rogue has no patience!

It was late when Eve finally got home and nobody was around which was strange. The place was huge and there were only 9 of them but you always seemed to be bumping into someone. Especially Kat who loved to just pop up into your business. It got really annoying at times! Kat was her best friend though and she loved her like a sister. Although at times it kinda felt more then just sisterly love.  
  
Since Eve had first shown up Kat and her had been really close, helping Eve get adjusted to the house and everyone. If anyone could teach you about adjustment, it was the blue demon girl who, no matter how annoying she could be, you just had to love her. But Eve was starting to think that her love of Kat was starting to get a little more intense then being just friends. Which would actually be kinda cool if she was turning lezzie, would show that fucking Petra that she wasn't just posing and afraid! How could that fucking gutter slut think she was afraid to be a girl? Who would want to be girly anyway??  
  
She was still on her Petra Maximoff hate parade when she turned into the rec room and saw Rogue sitting, there flipping through the channels. He was resting his dyed black head on the armrest and looking bored in a black long sleeve, jeans, socks and gloves, a spiked dog collar around his neck. Everything about him said fuck off. Eve debated going in before thinking it might make her feel better to rant at someone about all this and even if Rogue wasn't the most sensitive guy in the world he might at least pretend to sit there and listen.  
  
Rogue on the other hand had no interest in even pretending to sit there and listen to Eve blather on about her fucked up little life. So when she vaulted over the back of the couch, plopped down beside him and asked "what's up?" a slight wave of nausea came over him.  
  
Rogue had never really become "one of the family" as Grey liked to put it sometimes. God that guy could be so gay sometimes but that wasn't the point. The rest of the house just didn't get the fact that he liked to be alone, period. Just because he had left the sisterhood house didn't mean he wanted to become all chatty and buddy buddy.  
  
What was it about these people that made them so thick headed?  
  
"-so then the bitch says that I'm afraid of being a girl!" Eve nearly shouted, cutting through Rogue's thoughts. Petra really could be a bitch at times and probably only said it to get under Eve's skin like always. Hell, when Rogue lived there she used to actually draw up flow charts of how to make Eve's life miserable. But she might have caught onto something about the whole afraid thing. Or at least Rogue could use to make Eve go away.  
  
"-and then she just ran off like always! How could you stand living with her!" Eve finished. It was statement, not a question.  
  
"Whatevah, she has a point," Rogue said, never taking his eyes off the screen he was still flicking through, his southern drawl evident.  
  
Response so contrary to what she was expecting, short-circuited Eve's brain for a moment and all she could say was "huh?"  
  
"All ah mean is, you do seem a little too butch for your own good, ya know?" Rogue, sat up, kinda enjoying the look of horror on Eve's face, mouth hanging open. He considered a crack about cocksucker's cramp but then glossed over it. "When was the last time you were on a date anyway?"  
  
"Wha-what does that have to do with fucking anything??" Eve exploded, not believing what she was hearing. Little bumps were starting to show up under Eve's skin.  
  
"Ah mean its like you are afraid to really be a girl, like you couldn't attract a guy if your life depended on it or something," Rogue went on, really digging it in. Teach this bitch to come to him with her problems when he had enough of his own.  
  
Eve sputtered for a moment, trying to find words that could express. "What the hell is the matter with you? How could you say that??"  
  
Rogue simply shrugged with a little grin, "just seems obvious is all, I know id never go out with you."  
  
"Why would I want to go out with you?" Eve spat. "You can't even touch, look whose talking about not having any options!"  
  
Rogue, long since perfecting the art of ignoring what people say and feel said, "yeah maybe. Goes to show how little you matter to guys if I wouldn't touch your dykey ass with a ten foot pole."  
  
He might have seen the punch coming if he hadn't been watching the T.V instead and it caught him perfectly in the cheek, snapping his head the other way. He might have tried to hit her back but Eve had already got off the couch and ran out of the room, nearly knocking over Kat and her load of food on the way.  
  
"Gott!" she exclaimed, juggling it all, before yelling after Eve what was the matter. Kat turned into the rec room and saw Rogue there, rubbing his cheek.  
  
"Vhat happened??" Kat's tail was lashing furiously, showing how torn she was between running after Eve and staying to find out from Rogue.  
  
"Beats me," he replied non-chalantly. "She was whining about Petra again and I guess I said the wrong thing." He added with a shrug.  
  
"Maybe I should go talk to her," Kat thought heading out.  
  
"Nah, give her time to herself," Rogue said, not wanting Kat to go. She was maybe the only one he actually liked, the only one with a real problem like him but didn't whine about it. "What cha got there?"  
  
Looking down into her arms, Kat chuckled. "A triple baloney, cheese and bacon sandwich, twizzlers, ring dongs, juice and I think I have couple pears in here somewhere."  
  
Rogue gave a rare laugh, "man, ah think most girls would actually kill to have your metabolism."  
  
"Mein gott!" Kat exclaimed, setting the food in the middle of the floor. Her flexible body knotted itself into something looked comfortable to her as Rogue watched avidly. "Having to eat 6 meals a day just to stay conscious is not that great, and when I'm on my period I gain like 60 pounds!"  
  
"Whoa!!!!" Rogue yelled, broken out of his admiration. "Too much info!" 


	5. the teaches and one cat

Just on the edge of town, by the major highway, there's a seedy bar that's mostly habited by truckers, bikers and hookers. And occasionally one mutant.  
  
The only name she knew she had was Loren. That's the name on the dog tags she wore around her neck at the moment. She really had no idea if that was her real name at all since she had little memory of her life beyond ten years back. She really didn't even know how old she was. If you had to guess by looking at her you might say early thirties and if kind late twenties. Her skin was smooth and flawless, a little dark as if she had spent some time out in the sun. Her eyes were also dark, sometimes looking like deep black pools. Her black hair was short and a little wild, hanging around her face. Usually it hung in a long braid down her back to just above her ass.  
  
Many people had asked why she had such long hair for the life she leads. Her answer is always, "fucking thing always grows back when I cut it!"  
  
By the time she woke up in the morning it would be a foot longer.  
  
Tonight she had decided to cut it on the notion that she might run into some trouble. Or maybe she was just looking for some.  
  
She wore an old leather jacket over a black tee shirt. Tight but flexible faded jeans lead down to a pair of army boots. She cut an imposing figure even if she was only 5'5".  
  
She chewed on the stub of a cigar as she lined up her shot at her pool table, sinking the 13 ball. She stood back up and inhaled on the stogie, blowing hair out of her face, it already getting too long for comfort. Her mind tripped back to a vague memory of someone asking her why she smoked cigars and how only men smoked cigars.  
  
Caught in reverie she grunted outloud and said in a slightly rough voice, "ain't like it's going to kill me."  
  
She bent over for another shot when she felt the old familiar tingle that told her someone was looking at her ass. She turned and saw a trucker at the bar staring back at her. A hooker was trying to keep his attention, babbling away, but he kept his eyes on Loren. He licked his lips and winked at her.  
  
Loren leaned back against the pool table and looked him over. Lean, young, no beer gut yet, not too hard to look at. Maybe she should take him for a ride and save him for the STD she could smell on the hooker.  
  
She was about to go over and make the hooker take a hike when the doors behind her opened loudly and a familiar scent hit her nose, making alarms go off in her head. She whirled around to see Sabertooth.  
  
Sabertooth was 6'2" and had the long, lean kind of muscles that made you think she was weak when she could rip your insides out with the claws on the ends of her fingers. Her hair was long, loose and thick. Her eyes a baleful red when she saw Loren.  
  
"Wolverine," she rasped. "I've been looking for you."  
  
A growl started deep in Loren's chest as three claws slid out of the back of each of her hands, gleaming in the light.  
  
"Ya shoulda kept looking, Vicky!" Loren snarled out, a haze of rage descending over her.  
  
Victoria Creed. Also known as Sabertooth, she is perhaps Loren's oldest acquaintance. But you would never call them friends as whenever they see each other, they end up trying to kill the other. Neither of them knew when they first met or how long they've known each other but they knew for a fact that they hated each other.  
  
*************************** Back at the institute, a tall, muscled dark man was sitting in his attic room, enjoying a cup of chamomile tea, made from his own garden.  
  
His name was Oran Munroe, also known as Storm when in uniform. Early in life he had been seen as a god back in his native Africa because he had been able to control the weather and bring rain to dry lands. Then one day he had met a woman who became one of his best friend's in life. She showed him that he was really a mutant and that there were many other like him, her included. She offered him a place to help those like them.  
  
Oran accepted. Even though he knew he would miss his home, the lure of other like him was too great to pass up. And here he was, a teacher to this generation of mutants, teaching them how to live and work in a world that hates and fears them.  
  
He was always calm and patient, teaching them control and finesse, a good ying to Loren's furious yang, Oran thought. That woman had so much anger in her. And not knowing where it came from didn't help any.  
  
Oran looked over at the clock and saw it was midnight, so he did what he did every night at this time. He got up and headed to the kitchen, making a cup and earl gray tea and heading to the Professor's room.  
  
(Author's Note: is there a female tense of Professor?)  
  
Like always he stood outside of the door for only a moment till a voice drifted into his head saying that he may enter. Oran entered with the cup and tea, saying "its midnight. Time for all saviors of the world to go to bed."  
  
A blond head, wrapped in a low bun, tapped away at a computer. Without looking up the head said, "a few moments if you please."  
  
(Author's note: for some reason I just see her as a blond. Does anybody know his hair colour when he wasn't bald?)  
  
Oran sighed. "Charlene, we have had this same discussion every night for the past 4 years. A few moments always turns into 5 hours, now turn off that damn thing or I'll unplug it." He explained calmly, setting the cup of tea beside the Head Mistress of the Institute for Gifted Youngsters.  
  
Charlene looked up with a slightly petulant look she saved only for Oran at this time of night. "The last time you did that, I lost a whole days work."  
  
"Yet I feel unrepentant about it," he added. "besides you should have been saving."  
  
Charlene, sighed, rubbed her eyes, saved her work for the morning and shut it down.  
  
"You know I am a grown woman," Charlene Xavier started, wheeling herself out from her desk and taking the teacup. "And running this school. It is very ridiculous to have one of my employee's tell me its bed time."  
  
Oran chuckled, getting behind the chair. He pushed them out of the room and down the hall. "If I didn't come and get you every night you would stay up all night working, over exerting yourself."  
  
"I know," she said, sipping her tea. "But there is so much work to be done, now more then ever."  
  
"Are you talking about Magneto?" Oran asked.  
  
"Yes. I think everything she's done so far is just paving the way for something bigger. Something we will all have to be ready for."  
  
Oran nodded, as he opened the doors to Xavier's private quarters and stepped back.  
  
"We can handle whatever it is that comes. Good night, Professor." Oran said.  
  
"Goodnight Oran. Same time tomorrow?"  
  
"It's a date." 


	6. Tease

Outside the bar two girls watched as Sabertooth and Wolverine reinvented the term "cat fight."  
  
One was the Aussie pyromaniac known simply as Pyro. Her wild reddish-brown hair was pretty much a testimate to her personality. Wild and utterly crazy. She wore a red long-sleeved, fire retardant shirt and pants of the same material. While she herself didn't burn, her clothes had a tendency to incinerate on her. Sometimes her teammates wondered what possessed their leader to give a certifiable nut job like her, who can control fire, two wrist mounted flame throwers.  
  
Joan Alerdyce's tendency to just burn first and not bother to ask questions made her a danger. Guess that's why the other girl was there, to keep her in line.  
  
Renee LeBeau stood nearly half a foot taller then Joan's 5"6'. She wore an old brown duster that touched the ground. Under it she wore all black, a form fitting tee-shirt tat was cut above her flat and tone belly. Black leather pants that hugged every curve down to black boots. Her face was slim with red on black eyes and brown hair half way down her back, a cigarette in her mouth. On her hands were gloves where the fingers of the index and middle fingers were cut off. There wasn't a straight man that passed her who didn't look twice. She was also very dangerous but very subtle about it.  
  
The two watched as the feral combatants tore the bar apart trying to kill each other. When the battle was at its height, Renee, sometimes called Gambit leaned away from the window and said an a New Orleans accent, roughened a little by cigarettes, "Chat seems to have this under control." She flicked the cigarette away and turned. "Be seeing you at de maison."  
  
"Hey," Joan called after her in an Australian accent. "Where you think your going? We're supposed to be back up!"  
  
"Den back her up," Renee called back. "I got better tings to do."  
  
Joan watched dumbfounded as Renee ignored the van they had come in and instead went over to a suped up Ducatti motor bike and somehow started it without a key. She had just zoomed off when Sabertooth came crashing through the wooden wall of the bar and into the gravel parking lot.  
  
A very pissed Wolverine followed. She stopped dead, took a look around and then turned eyes that were glowing red with rage on Alerdyce.  
  
Slowly advancing on Joan, Loren growled out four words. "Where's my fucking bike?"  
  
Joan moaned out "oh shit!" as she raised her flamethrowers, not really thinking they would do any good.  
  
****************************************************  
  
Renee rode Wolverine's bike back into Bayville hoping that it would at least slow the clawed mutant from getting back home to fast. There was something she wanted to do. And maybe someone as well.  
  
Renee had always been a bit of a free spirit, being the only daughter of the leader of the thieves guild and only child as well her father had groomed her to someday take over the guild when he died. If he didn't have a son in the mean time anyway. She had spent her whole life trying to prove that she was good enough to take over and learned everything there was to know about thievin'.  
  
She rode to a stop outside the gate of the Institute, looking it over. She had broken into places much fancier then this but also knew this wasn't no ordinary place. But she had come prepared. She reached into her coat and flipped on a device that was supposed to mask her from any telepaths. From there it was all skill.  
  
She slowly found her way inside the house. It was around 2 am and everyone was asleep. She confidently walked the halls silently taking a leisurely look around. Every now and then she would move a book to a different table, or turn a statue slightly to the right. She liked to leave little signs that she had been in a place.  
  
She came to the sleeping area for the boys and walked on down the hall. There was nothing but sounds of deep breathing from all the rooms. Taking a long cord with an eyepiece at one end she slipped it under each door and looked into the eyepiece. One the other end was a lens that showed her what was in the room. She looked in two before she found the one she wanted.  
  
She found the light switch for the hall and turned it off. She opened the door to Rogue's room and slipped inside in shadow. He slept with the covers off and on his back in green boxers and no shirt. Renee just stood there for a moment watching him sleep. Taking off her jacket, she remembered when they first met. It had been their first fight with the X-men and he had run into the untouchable mutant. Right from that moment, she knew that she wanted him. And she could see he felt the same way. It was nothing different, all men wanted her but this guy was different. She had slightly hypnotized him, something she might not have been able to do if he hadn't been a little dazed already and slipped the king of hearts into his hand before leaving him staring after her. Of course the card had been charged and might have blown a few fingers off but he looked down in time.  
  
Very slowly she crept across the room, drawing out the moment. Softly she climbed onto the foot of the bed and very slowly crawled over Rogue's body. Languidly making her way up the bed until she was straddling him. He still hadn't stirred. She ever so leisurely sat back until her crotch came down on his. He stirred a bit in his sleep then and Renee was a bit surprised to feel the beginnings of an erection starting under her already.  
  
'Poor homme,' she thought, idly tracing her little finger over his chest. 'Cant get laid. Must be so hard for him.'  
  
Goosebumps raised up on his skin as she traced him, his cock getting harder under her. She leaned down, resting her elbows on either side of his head, tracing a finger along his lips now. Renee wanted nothing more then to swipe her tongue along those lips. This was like the ultimate tease for her. She felt all the contours of his face with her gloved fingers and he started to wake up.  
  
First just looking at her through lidded eyes, still half asleep before training kicked in and he jolted awake.  
  
Renee quickly put a hand over his mouth to keep him from shouting and whispered into his ear, "shhhh. Let the rest of dem finish dere little petit somme. We don't need them ruining out fun, non?" the breath tickled and caressed his ear, making Rogue, much to his dismay, even harder.  
  
"What're y'all doin' heah?" he asked in a husk, his accent thicker from lust. "Gid off me."  
  
"Well now," Renee said, grinding her hips down harder. "Me thinkin' you don't really mean that. Grand garçon seems to like Renee right where she is."  
  
Rogue couldn't deny that "big boy" liked her right where she was but he was finding it way too hard to think right now.  
  
Rogue grabbed Renee's wrists to stop their wanderings and hissed out, "ah said, git off of me, ya damn cootch!"  
  
Renee giggled and drawled into his ear "Renee loves it when men talk dirty to her." Grinding down harder.  
  
Rogue lost it and pushed his hands into her chest and shoved her back hard. This in retrospect was a bad idea because now he had the shape and texture of her breasts branded into his hands and his erection was really exposed now.  
  
Renee did a back roll of the bed and crouched on the floor, only her demon eyes visible. "Now now, that's no way to treat a lady. Or me neither."  
  
Now that Rogue could think clearly he yelled in his head as hard as he could to the Professor who responded after a moment that she was sending help. Door could be heard opening all down the hall and  
  
Renee stood up smirking.  
  
"Look like our date is over. Try to think of Renee while she's gone," she added blowing a kiss and running for the window just as the door burst open. There was a balcony and she vaulted over the rail. Scout wearing her visor ran to the balcony and looked down, seeing only black.  
  
"She's gone," Scout stated and then turned back to Rogue. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Uh...yeah," he answered, keeping his legs closed. "Ah'm fine."  
  
"Vhat did she vant?" Kat asked from beside the bed.  
  
Rogue thought about it and told the truth. "Ah have no clue." 


	7. someone watches too much south park

Eve Daniels, also known as Spike to a few, looked like as if she didn't kill someone soon then she would just go crazy and kill everyone in sight. Or that's what Kat was thinking as Eve stamped down the hallway, ebony face an alarming shade of red, fury etched in every inch of her body.  
  
"Um...hi?" Kat said meekly when Eve got to her, turned and punched the locker right beside her head. Kat stifled the urge to scream or make any sudden movements...  
  
"Fucking bitch!" Eve hissed. "I swear..one day I'm going to kill her. I mean really kill her!"  
  
Kat, still cowering against the locker, her holo in no way hiding how scared she was, tried to be funny. "So, having a bad day?" as soon as those baleful eyes turned on her she knew it was a mistake.  
  
"No I'm not having a good day!" Eve exploded, punching the locker again, Kat wincing at the impact. "I'm going to kill Petra!"  
  
Kat groaned and asked "vhat did she do this time?"  
  
"Ok, I get to school and Petra sees me and decides to make up a little song about my code name and what it rhymes with." Eve fumed.  
  
Kat didn't get to ask what the word was when Petra came breezing down the hallway with the rest of the sisterhood. When she saw Eve she stopped dead in the middle of the hall. The two stared at each other for a moment when Petra raised her arms and sang a long drawn out "WEEEEEEELLLLL"  
  
"Petra!" Eve interrupted.  
  
This only stopped for her for a second. "WEEEEEELLLLLL"  
  
"Don't do it!"  
  
"WEEEEEEELLLLL"  
  
"I AM WARNING YOU!" Eve yelled pointing a finger at her.  
  
Petra slumped a little and waved her hand, walking away. "Alright! Alright!"  
  
Eve turned to a confused Kat and said, "I'm really getting tired her calling me a-"  
  
Just then Petra did an extravagant slide back down the middle of the hall to where she was and started to sing!  
  
"WEEEEEEELLLLLLL....have you Ever met my good friend spike, she's the biggest dyke in the whole wide world, she's a mean old dyke if there ever was a dyke, she's a dyke to all the boys and girls!" she added, pointing to the growing crowd.  
  
"Shut your fucking face Petra!" Eve yelled in vain.  
  
Kat looked around in confusion and asked, "Wheres that music coming from?"  
  
Now adding her carefully choreographed dance routine, with kicks and spins, "on Monday she's a dyke, on Tuesday she's a dyke, on Wednesday through Saturday she's a dyke! And then on Sunday, just to be different, she's a super, king sized, meyha meyha, rugmunch!"  
  
Then she turned to the sisterhood and crowd in general and caroled, "Come one Everyone! You know the words!"  
  
Then to Eve's utter horror, Everyone in the hall actually started to sing!  
  
"Have you Ever met my good friend spike? She's the biggest dyke in the whole wide world, she's a mean old dyke and she has stupid hair" here Petra zipped over and noogied her quickly "she's a dyke dyke dyke dyke dyke dyke dyke! Dyke dyke dyke dyke dyke dyke dyke dyke, she's an ugly dyke! Eve Daniels' a dyke and she's just a dirty dyke!"  
  
"I really mean it!" Petra soloed, doing a slow strut. "Eve Daniels is a dumb, frigid, stinkin' DYYYYYYYYYYKKKKKKKE," Petra ran and slid down the middle of the aisle on her knees, arms raised into the air. "YEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"  
  
The crowd roared! People yelling encore and the football team getting down on their knees and bowing chanting "we're not worthy! We're not worthy!" Petra got up and basked in it all. This was so much better then sex could Ever be!  
  
Even Kat found herself clapping but quickly stopped when she saw Eve's face. Her face was crumpled into hard lines, like she was trying to look pissed off but really she just looked like she was going to cry. Kat put a hand on her shoulder but Eve roughly shrugged it off and pushed her way through the crowd. 


	8. A little about Magneta

Erise Lensherr stared out her window and into the night just as her oldest friend was being forced to call it quits for the evening. She wore her suit of purple and red armor, the helmet sitting on her table. Her long silver hair flowed down her back in loose threads, blue eyes cold and thoughtful. She stared into the inky blackness from her study window not really seeing anything, only remembering and planning.  
  
Charlene and Erise had once been very good friends. Best of friends in fact. They had met in Israel so many years ago and quite by accident found out about their common bond as mutants. It had been clear from day one that they had very different views about the world. Differences that eventually drove them apart to opposite sides of a coming war.  
  
The sad truth was that Charlene had been spoiled as a child. Erise did still love her but the dreamer had lead nowhere near as hard a life as Erise had. Absently she started rubbing her arm where numbers had been tattooed into her arm.  
  
Not nearly as hard.  
  
While Charlene had lived in a mansion with all the money he could want as a child, Nazi's had taken Erise prisoner, separated from her family and lived through hell for the next 2 years. There hasn't been a night she hadn't gone to bed crying and alone, waiting in terror for the guard on duty to come into the barracks and choose his victim. All too often it was Erise. The girl with the silver hair and hard will that they loved to reduce to hot tears. She could still smell the stink of their breath and the ripping pain that caused the blood to flow.  
  
Too this day she couldn't carry a child to term because of the damage to her womb. One time in a bid of desperation to have children she had her eggs placed into a surrogate. Twins were reaped but such disappointments. One, a boy, with the characteristic rage and arrogance of all his sex, had to be put away into an asylum. The other, a girl who looked all too much like her mother, who whored around, defiling her body.  
  
Just the thought of a male touching her made her shudder. It wasn't that she was a lesbian but she just found men so loathsome. So arrogant. So inherently evil.  
  
Her and Charlene had many a battle, both verbal and physical over who was right about the mutant problem. Charlene though humans could learn to live in peace. Maybe if Charlene had spent one day as a Jew in Nazi Germany, she would see the truth of the matter.  
  
At first Erise had thought that the problem would be humans in general trying to keep the next step in evolution from happening but then her mind had seen the irrovable truth.  
  
Men were the problem. Not humans. Men.  
  
Women were genetically more peaceful then men, made to give and nurture life while men only destroyed what they came across and found different. It was men who were in power. Men who would pass the laws against mutants and start the witch hunts all over again.  
  
Hell, it was men who started the witch hunts.  
  
If mutants were going to survive the next century men would have to be dealt with. One way or another.  
  
A knock echoed in the quiet room and the woman known as Magneta said, "enter."  
  
A woman, blue and naked except for some creative scales walked into the room, closing the door behind her.  
  
"How is construction going?" Erise asked, not turning around.  
  
The one called Mystique said, "Everything is on schedule."  
  
"Good," Erise nodded turning around and looking at the woman. Mystique was the definition of what all women should be like Erise thought. Strong, fast, cunning and never letting anything or anyone stand in their way. If women had one flaw it was that they were too timid.  
  
After a moment of silent appraisal, Mystique raised an eyebrow. "Don't you ever sleep?"  
  
The other woman smirked. "I will have more then enough time to sleep when I am dead." With that she sat down at her desk and turned on her computer.  
  
Mystique took that as her cue to leave and did so, closing the door behind her.  
  
(Author's Note: I know! I know! All will be explained!) 


	9. short

Mystique walked into her private rooms. She technically lived inside the huge fortress of Magneta but she had been known to disappear for even weeks at a time. Erise trusted the metamorph completely and let her have her freedom. One of Erise's beliefs was that women were denied the same freedom of men all too often.

Once in her rooms Mystique seemed to subtly relax in minute ways before her form started to shift. Her breasts reduced in size until they were non-existent. Her waist filled out more, hips shrinking, more defined muscles standing out. When the transformation ended "she" was now a "he". This was actually Mystique's natural form. Mysterix gave a sigh and sat down in a plush chair. The furnishings was to help with the illusion that he was actually a woman but sometimes pretending so much got on his nerves.

The truth that that over all this time with Magneta he had actually started to like her. Sure it was her job to spy and if needed stop her at any cost but the more time Mysterix with her, the more he felt he might be falling in love with her

This was not very good.

When Loren finally got home it would be suffice to say that she was not very happy. What made her less happy was that her bike was actually there waiting for her in the driveway. She sprinted into the house to find everyone awake.

"What's going on?" She asked Oran gruffly.

The tall African was currently talking with Kevin, trying to keep him freaking out from the fact an enemy had been in the house. He turned and gave Loren a wry smile.

"Seems we had a visitor while you were out. And I believe they took your bike?" the last turned up into a teasing question. Loren just growled at the taller mutant. Oran seemed to love to tease Loren whenever he got the chance. "And just what did this 'visitor' want?"

Oran gestured over to Rogue who was leaning against a wall, looking like he just wanted to disappear from the room. Loren made her way over.

"What happened, kid?"

Rogue didn't bother looking up from the ground as he gave a very edited version of what had happened.

"So she just came by to say hi, to you?" Loren scoffed, knowing that the young mutant was hiding something.

"Look!" Rogue said, finally looking up and meeting Loren's eyes. Rogue's was filled with anger as he bit out his words. "Ah don't know why she came into my room, ahright! And I don't care!" he shouted the last. When everyone turned to see what was going on Rogue pushed off the wall and quickly walked away down the hall to his room.


End file.
